


The Lost Star- George Weasley X OC

by Sarasa_pen



Series: The Lost Star Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Malfoy, Missing, Sister - Freeform, War, Wizard, assumed death, potter, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasa_pen/pseuds/Sarasa_pen
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is a roller coaster, especially with the 'Chosen One' around.This particular story revolves around 15-year-old Carina, chaser for Hufflepuff team, eye candy of George Weasley, and Harry's long lost sister.Carina was put into the care of the Campbells', her father's old friends. She was content with life whizzing on a broomstick and harmless flirting with George, but as she got older, she realized that life was fucked up, and so was she.





	1. Chapter 1

She was the kind of girl that women loved to hate. She wasn't a child, wasn't quite yet an adult, but was stuck in that awkward inbetween stage. But unlike other girls her age, she had that movie star look. Not overly tall or willowy, but more like an action star. Her body was proportioned perfectly, and she had some slight muscle definition due to the years of quidditch. She walked with the confidence of someone decades older, she moved with a sense of elegance around her, even when she was laughing so hard water came out of her nose. Many girls envied her, some tried to hate her even, but her nature made that impossible.

It was like flowers bloomed on the very ground she stood on, like she radiated sunrays of joy and happiness. And it was an added bonus that she was so damn pretty. She was one of the lucky few who didn't have to worry much about pimples or blackheads on her nose. Her skin was naturally pale, but it still glowed with her youth and happiness. On her cheeks was always a light blush, due to her smiling so often. Her auburn hair didn't quite suit her, but not everyone was perfect. She managed to pull it off well enough. What was startling though, were her eyes. Her eyes were a misty grey, which could be compared to rain clouds or dust or a whirlwind of emotions.

She was average in school, her best subjects were Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Charms. She struggled a bit here and there, and didn't always manage to complete her homework in time,being Chaser for the Hufflepuff team. She wore her badge proudly, and was never afraid to sass someone who deserved it. Everyone was waiting for her fifth year, where they were sure she would return as a prefect.

Seeing all of this, one wouldn't be surprised that she was popular among students. The only thing that could make her more popular was if she was Harry Potter's sister.

Oh wait. _She was_.

Carina Potter was a year and a half older than her brother. She was in her third year when he first started Hogwarts, and now her fifth year of Hogwarts was nearing. She had multiple friendship circles, but her closest friends were Alena Boyd and Miles Hamil. Alena was in Slytherin, and she would, as she put it, 'go to the ends of the earth to protect my two little cinnamon buns'.

As hilarious as Carina and Miles found that, the rest of the student body knew to not get on Alena's bad side.

Carina was also acquaintances with Cedric Diggory, the Weasley Twins, and Hermione. Carina's life was brilliant, and this is the story of how she discovers her life isn't so brilliant after all.


	2. Chapter 2

They found Mr Weasley sitting in the bar with Carina, reading the Daily Prophet. 

“They still haven’t caught him then?” he asked.

“No,” replied Carina, pulling Harry into a hug. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” he replied looking confused. Carina slumped into her chair, a frown forming on her face. The frown disappeared though, when Percy held out his hand solemnly for Harry to take.

“Harry. How nice to see you.” Carina bit her lip, a smile forming on her face.

“Hello, Percy.” Harry replied, struggling to keep a straight face. He could hear the soft giggling from Hermione behind him. 

“I hope you’re well?”

“Very well, thanks-”

“Harry!” said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. “Simply splendid to see you, old boy-” 

“Marvellous,” George grinned, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry’s hand in turn. “Absolutely spiffing.”

Carina tried to muffle her giggles as Percy scowled.

“That’s enough now,” Mrs Weasley told them.

“Mum!” Fred exclaimed, as though he'd only just spotted her, and seized her hands too. “How really corking to see you-”

“I notice they haven’t made you two prefects,” said Mrs Weasley, frowning.

“What do we want to be prefects for?” said George, looking absolutely revolted at the idea. “It’d take all the fun out of life,” he said just as Carina protested, “Hey! I’m a prefect.”

George turned to Carina, grinning. “That’s why you need me. To make your life fun.” He rested his arm on her shoulder as she rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. 

“You want to set a better example to your sister!” snapped Mrs Weasley.

“Ginny’s got other brothers to set her an example, Mother,” said Percy loftily. He disappeared and George sighed. He glanced at Carina. 

“We tried to shut him in a pyramid,” he told her, watching the amused smile form on her face. “But Mum spotted us.” 

Carina snorted, giggling as Mrs Weasley shot George another look.

Fred whistled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Wow, it’s gorgeous.” Carina mumbled, her hand against the glass.

“Would cost a fortune,” Ron muttered glumly as Harry gazed longingly as the broom.

“Obviously, you wouldn’t be able to afford it. ” Ron stiffened as Harry’s jaw clenched. George took a step forward threateningly.

“Shove off, Malfoy.” He replied through gritted teeth as Carina placed a hand on George’s arm. His gaze flickered down to her slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. Draco smirked, crossing his arms.

“Let’s go guys.” She muttered, tugging on George’s sweater.

“A Weasley in Hufflepuff?” a voice drawled out. Draco’s father looked smug. “Such a disgrace to be put in the weakest house, no?”

“Excuse me?” Carina seethed, practically lunging for the Malfoys. This time George had to wrap his arm around her waist to hold her back. Lucius’s eyes widened as he did a double take.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘weakest house’? For your information, Hufflepuffs are some of the strongest witches and wizards out there.” She spat. Lucius swore he saw her before.

“The author of that book?” She pointed to a book Draco was holding. “He travelled the world, saved New York from being exposed to Muggles, and was in Hufflepuff.” She defended her house fiercely. It was probably her eyes. They were similar to Draco’s.

“Down, girl,” George mumbled as Carina got more angry, pulling his hands off her waist.

“And I am not a Weasley.” She finished, spinning around and storming off. Ron made a rude gesture towards Draco as the rest of the group followed Carina.

“Stupid Potter and his stupid sister.” Draco muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles’ contagious laughter filled the corridor of the train and Carina couldn't help but chuckle as well along with Alena. But she didn't notice the two boys running up to her from either side of her and linking arms with her before taking off with her. 

“Sorry, loves! Gotta steal her for a bit.” Fred looked back and grinned at her friends. “We'll give her back to you at Hogwarts.”

Carina couldn't help but laugh as they ran along the corridor of the train, Fred and George making loud whistling noises to alert everyone of their presence. 

“Make way for the Princess of Hufflepuff!” They yelled in unison over the loud chatter from the various compartments. 

Many of the girls looking on giggled at their antics and nudged the Hufflepuff boys nearest to them. 

The trio ran till they found an empty compartment and pulled each other into it, sliding the door shut. 

“Want a sweet?” Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of various candies. Carina blinked. “Where did you get these?” She asked. 

“Diagon Alley. Man, I wish I had a joke shop too- I mean a sweet shop.” Fred quickly corrected himself, coughing slightly at his mistake. 

George suppressed a snigger. 

“Why not, though? You two seem perfect for that, and I could ask around for some advice on how to start a joke shop.” Carina smiled, taking the sweet from Fred who suddenly seemed slightly hesitant on letting it go. “I think Professor McGonagall could help you out too.” She began to unwrap the sweet, but as she pulled on the end she got a small shock and she yelled out, dropping it on the floor and kicking it away from her on instinct. 

“Fred!” She exclaimed, blowing on her electrified fingers. Fred burst out laughing but George rushed over to see if she was alright. “Does it still hurt?” He asked, taking her hand in his. He carefully turned it over, examining her hand. Fred raised an amused brow as Carina shook her head with a little smile. 

“I'm alright. And that was pretty funny.” She admitted. George let out a relieved sigh. 

“Anyway, we have favour to ask of you.” Fred looked sheepish. 

“Uh oh,” Carina deadpanned.

“Well if we did it, no one would believe us. How good are you at acting scared?” 

Carina’s eyes wandered to the window and she stiffened, her face draining of colour.

“Guys…” she whispered, her voice trembling.

“Okay, that’s really good-” George started but Carina shook her head. She pointed to the window when suddenly the lights began to flicker.

The window was slowly becoming frosty, and the compartment temperature dropped drastically. Carina moved the same time George did, so now their chests were almost touching. Outside black shadows moved, or more accurately, drifted around as if looking for something. One in particular drifted right outside their window, and paused. Carina felt a sudden wave of depression sweep over her, and she let out a tiny ‘oh’. 

Her heart felt heavy, and George reached out to grab her other hand. 

“Harry!” Carina’s head snapped towards the sound, and then she sprinted out of the compartment, George and Fred close behind. 

She burst into a compartment where a Professor was giving out chocolate. 

“Harry. Where's Harry?” She demanded, her eyes scanning the compartment. 

“‘M here,” he mumbled in the corner, chewing on some chocolate. Carina slumped in relief, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. 

“Thank Merlin.” She breathed. “How are you feeling?” 

Harry smiled up at her, holding up the piece of chocolate. “Much better.”

Neither George nor Carina realised they were still holding hands.

Lupin frowned. James and Lily never told him they had a daughter. He didn't realise he'd vocalised those thoughts because Harry was shaking his head slightly and replying, “Not many know either, sir.” 

Then almost everyone did a mini double take and the interrogation of how Lupin knew James and Lily began.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, we’ve only had a week’s worth of practice, but we can beat Ravenclaw,” Cedric said confidently. “They have a new seeker and new chasers so the team isn’t very used to the new additions. This gives us an advantage. Now let’s go out there and kick some Ravenclaw ass!” The Hufflepuff team cheered and Carina high fived Miles as she mounted her Nimbus 2000.

She gripped her broom tightly as Cedric shook hands with Davies. The crowd was silent as Carina gritted her teeth.

Hufflepuff was not the weakest house. She would show the Malfoys by winning every match they played.

Carina inhaled slowly and exhaled as Cedric mounted his broom, flying above her. Time seemed to slow. One second passed. Two seconds. Three.

Madam Hooch the the Quaffle in the air and blew the whistle, and suddenly Carina was moving.

“They’re off, and Potter’s got the Quaffle, darting past the Ravenclaws. Potter’s looking fine today-”

“Jordan!”

“Sorry Professor, but it’s Weasley’s words, not mine- and Potter scores 10 points!”

Carina shot a confused look at Jordan when he mentioned the Weasleys. 

“And now Ravenclaw is in possession of the Quaffle and Sanders is passing it to- nope, bad news for the Ravenclaws, Potter caught it midway and- POTTER’S BEEN HIT BY THE BLUDGER! She’s holding on with one hand and she’s passed the Quaffle to Hamil. Mason’s helping her fellow chaser back on her broom and ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO HUFFLEPUFF!” The Hufflepuffs cheered as Carina got back onto her broom, joining Miles in defending Jenna. 

After 20 minutes, Hufflepuff was leading at 180-30. Cedric was right. This new team didn’t know how to work together well. 

“The seekers have spotted the snitch and are flying after it. Diggory looks distracted today, he isn’t playing his best.”

Carina grabbed the Quaffle and raced to the goal. Just in case. Hufflepuff couldn’t lose.

She flung the Quaffle at the goal and “CHANG CAUGHT THE SNITCH!”

Carina’s heart stopped as the crowd was silent for a second. Was it a tie?

“But the gorgeous Potter-”

“JORDAN!”

“Not my words, Professor, but anyways, thanks to Potter, HUFFLEPUFF WINS AT 190-180!”

Carina laughed as she lay back onto her broom, her hands covering her face. They won. She flew back to the ground where her team was waiting.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted-” Cedric started before Carina threw her arms around him, laughing.

She hugged him tightly as the team cheered, and when they released each other, their hands still around each others’ waists, George stiffened. 

Carina followed Cedric’s dazed gaze towards the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho. She laughed again, looping her arm through his. 

“Come on, lover boy,” she grinned, walking off with her arm in his. 

“The OWLS are killing me,” Alena groaned as she trudged along with Carina and Miles. Jenna was jogging in the other direction.

“Carrie!” She called out, waving to her teammate. “It’s Harry,” she panted. Carina’s eyes widened.

“What happened?”

“Well, technically it’s all of Gryffindor-”

 

“WHAT HAPPENED?”

Jenna paused, suddenly looking scared. 

“Sirius Black attacked The Fat Lady.”

And that’s how Carina found herself arguing with Professor Sprout, because “I don’t care if I can access my dorms, Professor, I’m not leaving my brother.”

So Alena then had to argue with Professor Snape because “Professor, if either of my precious beans get hurt, I will personally kill Sirius Black.” 

So among all the Gryffindors were a couple of Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin. And then a horde of Hufflepuffs- probably at least half of them- came in with more sleeping bags, cupcakes, and pillows. These Hufflepuffs were dragging along Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and the Gryffindors gladly made space for their new guests. The Professors hardly had any say in this, but it was certainly one of the most extraordinary things they had seen in their time teaching at Hogwarts. The ghosts of Hogwarts would tell stories of the ‘Great Slumber Party’ in the hall for many years to come.

Carina was sitting in between Miles and Alena, Fred and George across from her. George was frowning at Cedric, who had also joined in on the sleepover. The urge to throttle him was suddenly very strong. 

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Alena grinned as she moved to form a circle. Fred shoved George down next to Carina as Cedric took the place next to her. Alena placed her wand on the floor and spun it. The wand landed on George, and Fred grinned. 

“Truth or dare?” He asked with a grin. 

“Dare, obviously.” He replied cockily, glancing at Carina, who was engaged in small conversation with Cedric, not noticing him. Fred’s grin only grew wider. 

“I dare you… to tell me who you like.” 

This gained the rapt attention of everyone, who looked at George intently. Carina’s raised her eyebrows as George blushed slightly. He composed himself. 

“Carina.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, plot twist, didn’t see that coming,” Miles hummed as he turned to Carina. Carina gritted her teeth. Was it too late to go back to her dorm now?

“Seriously? It was kinda obvious as he followed you around like a lovesick puppy. It was no question he liked you.” Alena replied, also turning on her side to face Carina. 

“But the real question,” she murmured softly. “Is do you like him back?”

Carina bit her lip as she stared as the ceiling of the great hall. She was very aware of the redhead just one row down.

“I don’t- I...I don’t know,” she whispered, afraid he’d hear.

“And why is that?” Alena asked carefully. Carina knew she wasn’t being nosy, but instead trying to help her friend sort out her feelings. Carina shrugged.

“Why don’t you weigh the pros and cons?” Miles suggested. 

“I mean,” Carina started, unsure. “He’s a very nice guy, don’t get me wrong. He’s funny and smart-” Alena snorted.

“He is smart,” Carina defended. “Being able to come up with such pranks? It isn’t easy. He also really kind and sweet to me.” 

“But..?” Alena prompted.

“But I’m not sure I want to be in a relationship with him. Or with anyone for that matter.” Carina sighed.

“I just- I’m not ready, you know? A relationship is a lot of work and time and I don’t know if…”

“If he can be serious enough for one?” Miles added softly. Carina nodded and turned over, sighing into her pillow.

“If I were you,” Alena continued quietly. “I would give him a chance. I mean, he is a Gryffindor,” Alena made a face. “But he is a nice guy.”

It was kinda nice knowing that someone liked her, but she wasn’t so sure she was ready for a relationship. She didn’t like George in that way, but Alena made a fair point. She should give him a chance, but was she ready for it?  
_______

“George is a nice guy,” Angelina told her the next day. They were walking to transfiguration.

“Since you guys are together-”

“We’re not together,” Carina corrected her quickly. Angelina looked a little skeptical.

“Uh-huh. We all know he likes you, and it’s pretty obvious you like him back-”

“I don’t!” Carina defended, frowning. 

“Of course you do. I don’t know why you’re trying to hide from it.” Angelina sighed as she bid Carina goodbye.  
_______

“So…” Cedric started as they polished their brooms.

“So…?” Carina replied, adding more polish.

“Weasley, huh?”

“What about him?” Carina hummed.

“Are you guys a thing after what happened a couple of days ago?” He asked. “I need to know if I’m threatening anyone.” He quickly added. 

“No, we haven’t spoken since,” Carina replied, her voice flat.

“Oh. Well, he’s a nice guy,” Cedric made a poor attempt at a conversation.

“So I’ve heard,” Carina mused dryly.  
______

“A little birdie told me that we are brewing Amortenia later.” Miles sat down next to Carina, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. When she didn’t respond, he poked her. 

“Potions? With the Gryffindors? You think you’re gonna smell your prince charming-”

“He isn’t my prince charming,” Carina hissed, snatching up her books and dashing out of the great hall.

Unfortunately, Fred and George happened to be throwing enchanted paintballs at unsuspecting victims. Their latest victim was Draco Malfoy. The plan was perfect, every move was calculated, and the twins were ready to launch the paintball. Just as they threw it, a Hufflepuff dashed along the corridor, right between Malfoy and the paintball.

George’s face transformed into one of horror as he raced towards a now covered in pink Carina. He pulled her to her feet and shoved Malfoy aside.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Carina-”

“Save it,” she snapped, gritting her teeth. She glared up at the guilty boy as she wiped more paint from her face. “I don’t want your apologies.” She turned away from him, continuing to mutter under her breath.

“Here, let me help-”

“I don’t want your help!” She exploded, trembling. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. “Just- just don’t, George.”

She turned on her heel and ran towards the Hufflepuff common room, leaving behind a very confused George.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how you get the girl, Weasel.” Malfoy drawled, bending down to pick up a sketchbook. “But you could return this to her to make amends.” 

Draco continued walking to his next class and George stared after him. 

Today was a weird day.


	6. Chapter 6

Against his better judgement, George found himself waiting outside of the Hufflepuff common room. He leaned against a column, flipping through the pages. The drawings were exquisite.

The door swung open, and an angry Carina walked out, throwing her wet hair into a bun. She halted when she saw George, tempted to go back inside and just skip potions all together. 

“Carina,” he breathed, standing up straight. “You, uh, you dropped your sketchbook.” 

He held out the sketch book, an awkward smile on his face. “Can I walk you to class?”

“George-”

“As friends,” He cut her off, smiling. “Just two friends walking to class together.”

Carina sighed before nodding, taking her sketchbook. They walked in silence for most of the way until George yanked her into an empty corridor.

“What- George-mph!” George pressed her against the wall, his hand against her mouth. 

“Shh,” he told her, eyes staring into hers. She struggled against him, but he was taller and stronger.

“I’m sorry.” He told her firmly. “I didn’t mean for the friendship to end this way, and I’m sorry. You don’t have to like me back, but just don’t ignore me or take it out on your friends.” He pleaded. “Say something.”

“Mmph!” She said against his hand.

“Oh,” he said sheepishly, stepping back from her. “Sorry.”

“Idiot,” she muttered smacking him with her sketchbook.

“Sorry?”

“Will you stop apologizing?” She asked, moving towards potions. George grabbed her hand and walked with her. 

“George…” she tried to move her hand away but George started swinging their arms as he whistled. Carina let a smile form on her face as they walked towards potions.


	7. Chapter 7

“You can come to live with me, you do know that, right, Harry?” Sirius smiled at the boy, placing a hand on his shoulders. 

“But what about Carina?” Harry asked. 

“What about her?” Sirius asked in return, his smile faltering. 

“Carina, my older sister. Can she stay with us, Sirius?” 

The older man paused as if he were thinking about it. “Of course. Your sister can stay with us.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe it’s the last day of school!” Carina exclaimed as she sat down next to Alena.

“It’s almost as if the author was too lazy to write fillers before the plot kicks off,” Alena hummed. Miles laughed at her. 

“You say weird shit sometimes, you know?” He asked, biting into his pie.

Alena shrugged. “How much you wanna bet that the author’s gonna just skip the rest of the meal-”

Like most of the years before, Gryffindor won the house cup again with Slytherin close behind. Hufflepuff was 100 points below Slytherin, which Carina thought was a major improvement from last year. During the school year, Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor but lost to Slytherin which put them in second. However, Gryffindor won against Slytherin which pushed Hufflepuff to third.

Carina received a letter shortly before arriving at platform 9 ¾ stating that Luke and Thea, her guardians, wouldn’t be there to pick her up. She was fine with that, and was able to return home herself. She arrived earlier than normal, and she decided to sneak into the house quietly to surprise her guardians.

There were two unfamiliar coats hanging on the coat rack. She could hear Aunt Thea shouting at someone in the sitting room. Carina frowned, inching closer. She quietly opened the door and saw two blonde people standing inside. 

“Don’t you think we should at least have a chance with her?” The woman pleaded. Carina frowned. She knew the man- he was Lucius Malfoy. Neither Uncle Luke nor Aunt Thea responded. Lucius spoke next.

“And I'm sure you know this, that clearly she isn't the daughter of Lily and James Potter, but instead our daughter. She’s a Malfoy.”


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So this is a part of a series. Hope you've enjoyed it enough to check it out and maybe leave some likes? Thanks, love y'all!**


End file.
